happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tragic Tricks
Tragic Tricks is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Sorcery, Trixie and Croakus have a magic contest. Starring *Sorcery *Trixie *Croakus Appearances *The Mole *Splendid *Lumpy Plot Sorcery is seen flying out of his tower one sunny afternoon. He sees a sign next to a cobblestone path that says there's a magic competition being held in Happy Tree Town. Not interested in competing yet, he ignores it, until he sees the prize for winning it. The prize for winning it is anything the winner demand. Sorcery thinks about this for a while and accepts the competition. He signs his name on the sign and flies away. About a day later, Sorcery is seen standing next to Trixie and Croakus, his competition. The Mole, who is holding a flare gun, shoots it into the sky, causing it to hit Splendid. Splendid sees this as an attack and shoots a laser down from his eyes at The Mole, slightly charring him. Croakus turns a bouquet of flowers into a frog and pulls a frog from his hat, Trixie turns a whole field of flowers into frogs and Sorcery turns everyone in the vicinity into frogs, but quickly lifts the spell. The judge, Lumpy, gives Sorcery a 1/10, Trixie a 4/10, and Croakus an 8/10. Sorcery sees the score he got and gasps at how low it is. He goes up to Lumpy and yells at him for having no taste in magical talent, but Lumpy shoos him away. Sorcery secretly shrinks Lumpy down to the size of a pea, causing Lumpy to splatter when he hits the floor. Sorcery sees the next challenge starting and hurries outside. The next competition starts, and Croakus pulls a bouquet of flowers from his "sleeves". Trixie somehow levitates above everyone else, and Sorcery makes the sky cloudy. The new judge, Mole, gives Sorcery a 7/10 (he picked the scores up randomly), Trixie a 2/10, and Croakus a 9/10. Sorcery decides to get ride of some of the competition. He turns Trixie into a mouse and eats her. Trixie, who is still alive, tries thinking of a way to get out of Sorcery's stomach. It's the final round, and Trixie is out of the game due to being inside of Sorcery's stomach. Sorcery does a huge magic combo using all types of his magic and finishes the combo with an explosion. Sorcery is obviously dubbed the winner as Croakus was killed in the explosion. Sorcery says he wants to rule the world, and The Mole lets him by giving him a badge that says "You're a winner!". Sorcery's eye starts twitching and he grabs his feathers and rips them straight off of his head. Just after that, Trixie burst out of Sorcery's stomach with a bomb, killing her. Deaths *Lumpy splatters. *Croakus dies in an explosion. *Sorcery's stomach bursts open. *Trixie is killed by a bomb. Trivia *The episode title is a pun on "magic tricks" and "tragic". * This episode was inspired from a poster made a year back, depicting the three starring characters having a magic contest. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes